The present invention relates to the technical field of wood-based materials in the form of oriented strand boards or OSB wood composite boards, and to their working or treatment.
The present invention especially relates to a method for treating, especially levelling, at least one surface, preferably at least one flat side surface, of oriented strand boards or OSB wood composite boards.
The present invention likewise relates to an oriented strand board or OSB wood composite board as such which is obtainable by the method according to the present invention or which has at least one treated, especially leveled, surface, preferably flat side surface.
The present invention further relates to a production plant for treating, especially levelling, at least one surface, preferably at least one flat side surface, of oriented strand boards or for implementing the method according to the present invention.
The present invention additionally relates to the use of at least one hotmelt adhesive for increasing the weathering, UV and/or moisture resistance of an oriented strand board or for furnishing an oriented strand board with applications properties for the exterior sector.
The present invention also further relates to the use of at least one hotmelt adhesive for homogenizing or levelling the surface, preferably flat side surface, of an oriented strand board.
The present invention, furthermore, also relates to the use of at least one oriented strand board of the invention as or for producing paneling, facings, façade elements, façade panels, construction elements or construction boards, especially in the (construction) exterior sector or (construction) interior sector and/or furniture or furniture elements, furniture panels, construction elements or construction boards, especially in furniture, shop and trade fair construction, and/or packaging and transport elements and panels, especially in the transport, logistics and/or packaging sector.
Lastly, the present invention also relates to construction elements or façade elements as such which comprise or consist of at least one oriented strand board according to the invention.